


Mixed Signals

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time Scully is crazy about him but Mulder holds back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this story is very similar to my other smutfest “Something Better”, but it was conceived to be slightly different which didn’t work out. I was three-quarters of the way through it when I realized that it was following the same track as the other, but decided to keep going and see what happened. Though it didn’t turn out like I’d originally planned, hopefully the smutmongers will enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Spoilers: none; after all things but nothing about that ep is mentioned

Mixed Signals  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne Feld

 

How had I ever stooped to this level, I wondered.

Before we’d slept together Mulder had made me feel like the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world. Even though he rarely agreed, he always listened to me, although nine time out of ten it was to argue with me afterward.

Then, afterward, he pretended like it had never happened and stopped listening to me.

He was, not surprisingly, amazing in bed. When I could get him in bed. 

After our first weekend together, when we couldn’t get enough of each other, Mulder seemed to, well… turn himself off. I didn’t realized what was going on right away and it took me a while to catch on. We’d agreed not to sleep together when we were in town in case our enemies used it against us, but on our out of town cases to share a room though we still rented two as usual. 

On our first out-of-town case after that magical weekend I was on pins and needles all day waiting for our return to the motel. The good thing is that it was an actually interesting and pertinent to the FBI case. Mulder’s original interest in it was the report of a witch casting spells, and it turned out to be a drug smuggling ring of young women who were swallowing badly-make coke bombs and ingesting the drug. Once I saw the girls who claimed to have been hexed and insisted on blood tests and x-rays, the jig was up. Nice, neat, one day.

Then back to the motel by eight p.m. after finishing up the paperwork at the local police department. By the time we finished dinner at a local diner my body was on fire; it was all I could do not to leap on him as we walked to our rooms across the parking lot from the restaurant. 

“Well, Scully, it’s been a long day so I guess this is goodnight,” Mulder said and before I could react, he had disappeared into his motel room with the door shut firmly behind him. Nonplussed, I stood there for a moment then wondered if he’d done that to hide our new relationship in case anyone was watching. But it was unlikely considering we were in northern Connecticut and since there was no connecting door in his motel, one of us had to go to the other’s room. 

Unsure of what else to do, I went into my room and sat on the edge of the bed, frowning. Then it occurred to me that perhaps I should dress down and go to his room; who said that the man always had to come to the woman? I had started with him our first time after all. Maybe Mulder liked it like that. Fine by me, as long as I had him again, I thought with a smile to myself as I began to undress.

Wearing just an oversized t-shirt and my soft cotton pajama pants I went next door, making sure that there wasn’t anyone around to see me in dishabille. At my tap on his door, Mulder opened it a crack and peered out. “Scully? Something wrong?”

I gazed up at him, feeling my brows drawing together again over his denseness. “Can I come in, Mulder, or are you hiding a girl in there or something?”

“Well, no, but I was busy going over case notes… “ he said, glancing down at my bare feet. “Aren’t you cold, Scully?” It was barely sixty degrees out now that the sun was going down so that was a stupid question. A very stupid question coming from such an intelligent man.

“Yes, that’s why I asked if I could come in,” I snapped, really getting annoyed. What was up with him? Didn’t he remember our deal?

Almost reluctantly he opened the door just wide enough so I could slip in. I saw that there was, indeed, a case file open on the bed, several pages off to one side. “We solved this one nice and neat, Mulder,” I said, my temper rising rapidly. “There is no witchcraft, just a bastard drug trafficker taking advantage of underprivileged teenage girls. So I’m not sure why you’re checking it over again.”

“I was getting a head start on the rep—“ he began defensively but I didn’t let him finish. Instead I went to him and yanked his head down to my level, pressing my body firmly against his as I kissed him with all the stored passion that had been building in me for well over a week. For a moment I felt him stiffen, then he melted into my embrace and pulled me even tighter against him with his arms around my waist. Very soon we were sweeping the file off the bed to be replaced with our naked, sweaty bodies and thoughts of anything other than what we were doing to each other were long gone.

We stayed in town for nearly a month after that and were busy with case after case, sometimes assisting the DEA and ATF on various problems, and it wasn’t until we flew out to Pennsylvania on the Deacon case that I began to catch on.

The first day we were so busy chasing leads that I didn’t even entertain thoughts of doing anything when we finally returned to the motel at 3 a.m., but the next night we got in about eleven and though I’d done a full autopsy earlier, wasn’t as tired as I’d been the night before. As he unlocked his door I said, “Will you be up for a few, Mulder?”

He glanced over at me what seemed almost fearfully. “Dunno, Scully, I’m pretty wiped.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. Fine, I thought, two can play that game. “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

I laid in bed half the night before finally dozing off, waiting in disbelief for footsteps that never came. 

When we flew back home the next day and I was simmering with anger. How DARE he ignore me, I kept thinking, when I’d come to him twice? But he didn’t seem to notice my annoyance, jabbering away as always and oblivious as only Mulder could be.

Two days later we got sent to Oklahoma City to assist with a child kidnapping case where the mother kept insisting that it was a stranger who’d taken her daughter while the local police and Feds were searching for the non-custodial father who had also disappeared. By the time we took a break and went in search of dinner that evening I was so angry and upset that I could barely speak though, as always, he was oblivious—or pretending to be. I had been thinking about our situation since the night he hadn’t come to me and simmering with anger the longer I mulled over it.

We found an Applebee’s, which was above our usual grade of dining establishment, and I insisted we go there since I was in no mood for slop. After we’d ordered there was an uncomfortable silence until Mulder broke it, rather hesitantly. “Are you all right, Scully? You were awfully quiet today.”

I frowned over at him. “Are you serious?” I finally said. “You really don’t know why I’m pissed at you?”

He looked back at me clearly baffled. “No, was it because I interrupted you when you were—“

I’d had enough. “Mulder, for God’s sake, are you really that thick or are you just pretending?” I hissed low enough that no one sitting around us could hear. “Why didn’t you come to my room the last night we were out of town? Do I have to come to you every single time?”

He stared back at me blankly. Then he heaved a deep breath and looked down. “I didn’t know you were waiting for me, Scully. Are you… are you sure that, uh, this is such a good idea?”

For a moment I wasn’t sure what he was talking about and responded blankly, “That what is such a good idea?”

“Us,” he said quietly, still looking down at the speckled white Formica table in front of him. “Being… together.”

My jaw dropped, then I recovered and looked away from him, feeling my face flame as it sunk in exactly what he was saying. My first impulse was to get up and walk off, but he had the car keys and on top of that I wasn’t exactly sure where the motel was from the restaurant, although I was sure that Mulder’s eidetic memory would find it when we left. “Really.” I said flatly, not letting him see how deeply injured I was that he’d say such a thing to me. “Well. That didn’t seem to occur to you the last time you were yelling my name in the throes of passion.” And he had. He’d not only yelled it, he’d chanted it for a good minute or more as he’d come inside me, trembling in my arms and kissing and licking my neck and face.

I saw color high on his cheekbones as he flushed, still not looking at me. Slowly he shook his head. “I can’t be… weak, Scully. Neither can you. We can’t afford it, we’re—“

I didn’t let him finish. Deliberately making my tone cold and dispassionate, I decided to enclose my heart back behind its coating of ice that I had let melt for him. Stupidly. “Oh, God, don’t worry about it, Mulder. It’s not that important, just keep me updated on where we stand, OK?”

Our salads arrived and I gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the meal, walking out and waiting by the car while he paid. We rode back in silence and as I was unlocking my door, which was next to his, he turned to me but I stepped inside and closed my door, making sure that the lock clicked over rather loudly.

So now here I am, feeling the ache of unfulfilled desire that I haven’t felt in many years throughout my body mixed with the humiliation of being rejected so thoroughly. Why had I broken down and slept with my partner, I thought, kicking off my shoes and shrugging off my blazer, letting it crumple to the floor, past caring. Instead of undressing any further, I flopped on the bed face-first and rested my head on my crossed arms. Despite the pain in my chest I refused to cry; I knew how to cut myself off from it, to dissemble. Mulder was far from the first lover who’d rejected me though he certainly was the one I’d least suspected to do so. 

A knock sounded from the door. Figured. “Scully?”

“Go away, Mulder, I’m busy,” I called, turning my head just enough so make my voice clear. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’d like to talk tonight,” he called back. Fucker. He was rethinking his rejection of me since I’d just accepted it instead of showing my hurt or fighting it. 

“I don’t,” I said. “We’re on a case, Mulder, in case you’d forgotten.”

“I know. That’s what I wanted to talk about. I have some ideas.”

Oh well, that was different. I could go back to dealing with him as nothing more then my partner. Sighing, I got up and unlocked the door but as soon as he was in and it closed behind him, Mulder grabbed me by the upper arms and pulled me against him, kissing me roughly but briefly. “I’m a fucking idiot, Scully, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let my own stupidity get between us,” he rasped, then swooped down on me again.

But mixed in with the wild desire he roused in me was anger at having my emotions so carelessly treated. I tried to twist out of his grasp but, unable to do so, took the next best action. I bit his lower lip. 

“Oww what the hell Scully?” he yelped, letting go of me and leaping back with one hand over his mouth. He pulled his hand back and glanced at the smear of blood on his palm, then stared at me in amazement. “You fucking bit me!”

“I did, and I’ll damn well do it again if you try something like that again,” I snapped, trying to hide my arousal. “Who the hell do you think you are, Mulder, to treat me like that? Blow me off one minute and jump me the next? I’m not some bimbo who takes being treated like that without thinking twice.”

He took a step forward and I automatically backed up, though I silently cursed myself for reacting defensively. “I never thought you were. It’s not you, it’s me, and I finally wised up to how much of an idiot I've been when I saw you shut yourself down in the restaurant.”

“I like hearing you admit you’re an idiot,” I said snidely, backing slowly around the foot of the bed as he advanced. Son of a bitch, he was backing me into a corner! “You can add obtuse, jerk, and jackass to that if you’d like.”

“If you insist. And you have got to be the most arousing, exciting woman I’ve ever known, “ he said as he stalked me inch by inch around the bed. “I gotta have you, Scully, gonna make you scream my name just like—and yeah, you’re right—you make me scream yours.”

My stomach jolted at his words but I was careful not to let it show. Then the back of my thighs hit the nightstand on the far side of the bed and I held both hands up; he stopped only millimeters away. I swore I could feel the heat of his body through his blue dress shirt. “Wait, Mulder, I mean it,” I said, glaring up into his eyes. “I’m not just going to fuck you whenever you get the itch and then let you ignore me the rest of the time. I won’t be your fuck buddy. With me it’s all or nothing, you know that.”

He gazed down at me with hazel eyes dark and shadowed, his face tense with desire. The muscle on the side of his jaw flexed, the smear of blood on that full lower lip arousing me even more if it was possible. “I do know that, Scully,” he agreed silkily, then reached out slowly, gently to cup the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheekbone. My skin tingled where touched as he withdrew his hand just as slowly to let it hang at his side. “You make me lose control around you, control I’m not used to losing. I’ve never lost it before like I do with you.” His eyes were feverish, mesmerizing; I couldn’t look away and was helplessly falling under his spell. “You’re right, I haven’t treated you the way you deserve, but I can change that. In the meantime…. until we work this out… is my word enough for you? That I won’t withdraw from you again?”

I nodded slowly, dumbly. Dammit! I wanted to hold on, reject him like he’d rejected me, but I was like a snake under a charmer’s spell—and his charm was the way he played my body and mind like a well-tuned harp under a master musician’s hand. Flawlessly.

His eyes all but glowed down into mine. “Then come here,” he whispered huskily, but belied his words by grabbing me at the same time. One strong arm arched around my waist, hauling my belly against the hot hard lump of his erection, the other curling around the back of my skull and tilting my head up to his face. In reaction I braced my hands against his chest. “I won’t hurt you, you don’t hurt me, right?” he added, hesitating. I was touched that though he looked and acted half-crazed with lust he had the presence of mind to make sure that I wouldn’t bite him again.

I reached up and swiped my thumb beneath his full lower lip, “All’s fair in love and war,” I agreed, then was crushed against his body, his mouth coming down to envelop mine. God, he really did lose control, I thought with my last few remaining working brain cells before they also joined the fray. 

I raised my hands to his head, cupping his lean jaw and holding him to me as we kissed each other nearly senseless. His big hands reached down and cupped my ass cheeks, and as I felt him turn me and when my back hit the wall he lifted me so I wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke the kiss, gasping for breath, now eye-to-eye. I was glad that I hadn’t bitten him too hard, just enough to get him to pay attention to me, so we could keep kissing as that was one of my favorite activities with him. “Fuck me, Mulder, fuck me silly,” I panted. “You make me lose it, too.”

“Oh, God, Scully,” he moaned, thrusting his hips against me so that his cock rubbed hard against my pubic bone. Though separated by four or five layers of cloth I swore I could feel the heat I knew was there. He captured my mouth again, this time leaning over as he let me down, then reached for the side button and snap of my pants. I followed his lead and without breaking the wild, crazed kiss we undressed each other as much as we could, groping any part we could reach, then separated completely to get my shell top off. Once that was gone Mulder cupped my breasts and leaned back, his lips shiny and eyes gleaming as he gazed down at the pale globes swelling out of the pale pink satin bra.

“You gonna just look at ‘em, Mulder, or do something with ‘em?” I asked, grinning. I was having fun getting him even more worked up.

“God, Scully, you are just stunning,” he said, then grabbed me around the waist and tossed me on the bed. I let out a breathless yelp that turned into a moan as he landed next to me and pulled me to him, rolling me on my side so he could nuzzle and suck on my breasts, removing the bra at the same time so that we were both fully naked. At this angle I couldn’t reach him well with my hands so instead I got them busy in his hair, carefully moving my leg until I felt his erection against my thigh and rubbing against it. 

“Oh Jesus, oh fuck,” he moaned, then reached down between us with one hand and I lifted my leg as his fingers slid between them. I felt my insides nearly melt as he slid the middle two into me, pumping in and out and getting my juices flowing even more than they were. I groaned low, thrusting my hips against his hand. Even his fingering me was exquisite, far better than anything I’d felt other than him inside me. “Roll over, Scully, roll onto your side the other way.”

I wasn’t sure what he was about but it wasn’t like I was going to argue at this point. I let him guide me into how he wanted me, facing away from him but partly on my back, curling his longer body around mine. He slid his cock among my wet folds from behind and I moaned breathlessly, reaching down to help guide him into me, but he was teasing and maneuvered it back and away. “Mulder, goddammit!”

He chuffed laughter. “This is how I feel whenever I see you walking in front of me, hot and teased.” Then his tone went serious. “You want me, Scully, you want this?”

“Hell yeah, Mulder, I want you with everything I am right now,” I breathed, managing to wrap my fingers around the hard, swollen head and guide it to my opening. He pushed forward as we both let go and slid into me, his hard cock parting my wet flesh like soft butter. 

“Me too. You are my heaven,” he uttered between moans, making my heart flutter in my chest. One of his strong arms slid around my waist, anchoring my ass to his groin as I threw one leg back over his lean hip. 

I savored every moment of the long slow slide inside, the wide ridge of his head scraping against my wet walls and making me shudder in delight. Then it got even better as he backed out and thrust in again, faster. He grabbed my shoulder and rolled me further over on my back, his face coming down so that his mouth covered mine in a long, hot, sloppily arousing kiss. I was twisted almost uncomfortably at the waist but barely noticed between how hard he was fucking and kissing me at the same time. Our faces separated only briefly so we could catch our breath and I looked up to see his face sloe-eyed with passion, then he was kissing me madly again. In every movement of his body and mouth I could feel his profound desire and hunger for me, which in turn fired me even higher. Almost before I knew it I had torn my mouth away from his and cried out in the throes of orgasm, barely knowing what I was doing, lost in the throbbing, pulsing explosion of my body and mind. 

I came back to reality feeling his big, warm hand splayed over my belly, his cock just barely moving in and out of me—it was exquisite as the tremors slowly receded. “God, Mulder,” I sighed, then turned my head and captured his lips with mine again. We kissed long and slow and passionately, his body picking up speed and power until with one last swipe of his tongue, he moved back and turned me fully on my side again. He had both hands on my hips holding me steady so that I couldn’t move, and I braced my hands against the headboard as he quickened his pace.

“Can’t hold out—any—more—Scully,” he breathed staccato, really thrusting deep and fast and hard into me. His movements were so powerful and strong that I felt like it should have hurt me but it was nothing but pleasurable. “God fucking damn what you do to me!”

Then he let out a wordless long, drawn-out groan and froze as I felt him swell inside me, his whole body shuddering. I loved it when I felt him come, knowing that that was what I did to him.

We both slowly relaxed into the bedclothes, his arms going around me and pulling me back against his hard body. “I’m not too sweaty, am I?” he asked softly in my ear.

“Only if I am too,” I replied, crossing my arms over his and rolling my head against his neck. “You are fucking incredible, Mulder—and I do mean that literally.”

I felt him smile against my hair. “You too. I feel like a madman, a caveman, when I’m making love to you. I think that’s what scared me, I’ve never lost control like that in my life with anyone in any situation before.”

“I’ll forgive you, but only if that ignoring me bullshit doesn’t happen again,” I yawned, snuggling back against him, feeling his arms tighten around me. But before I could say anything else both of our cell phones began to shrill and we leapt out of the bed, me grabbing mine off of the nightstand while he dug in his pants, which were crumpled on the floor.

A few moments later we both hung up and looked at each other across a few feet of hotel room carpet, still nude. “I hate to say I told you so, Scully, but I did,” Mulder said rather apologetically. “At least the little girl is safe, and now we can fly back to DC in the morning.”

I was disgruntled but couldn’t disagree; the child had been found safe and sound on a tip from the hotline. The father was still missing but that was a matter for the local PD. “Why don’t you call the airline and see if you can get us a flight first thing?” I said, reaching for my robe which was tossed over an easy chair at the foot of the bed. 

He darted over to where I was and stayed my hand. “Oh no you don’t,” he said, catching my wrist in his big fingers. “What makes you think I’m done with you? The night’s still young.”

“Mulder, it’s almost eleven o’clock!”

“So? I have a lot of time to make up for,” he replied immediately, drawing me to him and wrapping both arms around my shoulders so that our naked bodies touched from belly to chest. “Aren’t you glad I came to my senses where we’re concerned?”

Was I ever.

finis


End file.
